simsbigbrothersrtfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 is the third series of Sims Big Brother. Big Brother 3 is the third series of Sims Big Brother broadcast on the Sims Reality Television network, however it is the first series to be televised. It aired on December 19th, 2017 and concluded on March 7th, 2018. It was teased to be the most evil series yet, with twists and turns everywhere you look. This season was pinned for having too many twists and adding too many houseguests throughout the series. Known for its other name, Big Brother: Bloodbath, the house was transformed into a luxurious steampunk-inspired abode featuring a Vault room which many twists would take place in throughout the series as well as a secret Spy Room. This season had a very controversial cast with very diverse personalities. Some controversies include, Myles cheating on Zara only two weeks after her win, Mario getting into a car accident before the filming of his new show, and Jocelyn getting arrested for drug possession. Nomination History Twists * This season, instead of having a weekly Head of Household, the houseguests will compete in a new competition called the Killer competition. Unlike Head of Household competitions, Killer competitions will be played individually with one anonymous winner. The responsibility of the Killer each week is to killer nominate one houseguest. If the houseguest they nominated gets evicted, they will receive immunity the following week. Killers cannot be nominated for eviction unless a twist is in place and any nominations cast for the killer will become void and will not count. No one can become a killer two weeks in a row. * After all houseguest had entered, the public had to vote for one houseguest to become the killer. However, they would actually automatically be nominated for eviction. If the houseguest nominated by the killer was nominated by the house, the killer would be safe from eviction. If not, they would still be nominated for eviction. * After Week 2's eviction, 4 new houseguests entered the house. Prior to them entering, Big Brother told the houseguests that the 4 new houseguests would be the only ones nominating this week and any houseguest nominated by any of them would be immune from the following eviction. Anyone who didn't recieve a nomination were the ones up for eviction. * During Week 4, at the masquerade ball, the houseguests were told to pair up with each other. They were unaware these pairs would affect the gameplay all week. After the houseguests were paired, the killer for the week was told to immediately killer nominate one pair. The following day, the houseguests face to face nominated each other. The pairs who received the most combined votes would be nominated along with the killer nominated pair. * At the eviction, the houseguest who received the most votes for eviction would be evicted, and whoever was their pair, would be sent to the diary room with a choice to make. They were told to choose one houseguest they wished to be evicted. The chosen houseguest stood on a target in the middle of the garden and the other houseguests had to decide whether they wanted to evict the targeted houseguest, or the houseguest in the diary room. Unbeknownst to the house, the chosen houseguest was secretly sent to the vault, where 3 new houseguests joined them. * Bloodbath Week: The houseguests were warned after Week 4's eviction that no one is safe and they should always keep one eye open. The houseguests all nominated on Sunday and the killer was told instead of killer nominating, the Killer's responsibility was instead to evict one of the nominees. On Monday, the nominees were revealed and right after that, Big Brother revealed that the Killer must evict one of the nominees immediately. After the eviction, the 3 new houseguests and the previously fake evicted houseguest were unleashed to the house. On Wednesday, the 3 new houseguests were told they must each killer nominate 1 houseguest and banish them to the vault, and one of them would be evicted on Friday. Following the first eviction on Friday, the previously fake evicted houseguest was told they must evict one of the 3 new houseguests immediately. * During Week 6, 7 plants were planted in the garden. To receive a special prize, the house had to make sure atleast half the plants stayed alive by the end of the week. After the week end, the house earned access to the fairy garden, which was located in the vault. In a treasure chest hidden in the fairy garden was the Rose of Replacement. Whoever found the rose would be able to save and replace themselves with any houseguest whenever they were nominated for one use only. * During Week 9, Zara was fake evicted and sent into the Spy Room. 1 new replacement houseguest and the houseguest previously evicted by the Killer Vault houseguest during Bloodbath Week joined her, where they would spy on their fellow houseguest. The killer for the week was given secret access to the Spy Room, where they, and 3 houseguest situated would pick 3 houseguests in the main house to be up for Battle. The houseguests in the main house nominated to save and 2 houseguests with the most nominations would be immune from Battle. The 3 Spy Room houseguests and the 3 nominated main houseguests battled head to head and the winner would be safe from eviction, while the other 3 would face the public vote. * During Week 10's Casino shopping task, Myles won a pass to the final via a jackpot machine. Trivia * For every week he was in the house, Jerome was either nominated or immune. * After the 3rd eviction, every other houseguest to be evicted had been previously nominated prior to being evicted. * This series currently holds the record for most houseguests at 20. * Jerome holds record for most nominations received in a single series at 27. * Mario is currently the only houseguest from Sims Big Brother to receive a spin-off show, Is Mario For Me? that was set to air in Fall 2018, however was never filmed due to Mario getting involved in a car accident before filming began.